River of Moonlit Confessions
by ArcherHawkeye
Summary: A kitsune hates that he has to love a human. Or is the one he harbors affections for a human at all? AU/OC/OOCxLeon


**Quick little repost of a one-shot that was on my old account. Do hope you guys still like it. Cleon, with an OC. Patience is MY character, but Cloud and Leon aren't, otherwise, foursome with Reno and Zack. Teehee. Enjoy! And keep in ind. REVIEWS = LOVE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The river was calming as Cloud sat beside it, listening to the sounds of the night around him. Laying back on the cool grass, he stared at the sky in sad wonderment. Being a demon in disguise was tiring on a person. The reminder of the fact that he was a "myth" that was in love with a human made Cloud whimper quietly, pale blond fox ears appearing on his head as he sighed. "Leon..." he whispered the name quietly, tears forming in his eyes before he blinked them back. No, he couldn't cry. Leon and his adopted sister - who surprisingly looked a lot like the brunette, were both human. There was no way he could ever have an honest relationship with Leon. He wouldn't be able to tell Leon the most basic thing about himself. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. The instant he did, he sat bolt upright, fox ears erect on his head, bright blue eyes glowing in the light of the half moon above. <em>'Demons...'<em> he thought, looking about. They were wolf demons, by the scent, and they weren't far off. Probably on the other side of the river. Or...behind him. Standing up too fast for a human to see, he spun to look at the trees. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"...Cloud-sama?" a voice inquired. Cloud froze.

"Patience?" he asked.

The bushes shuffled and a medium sized black wolf burst through the shrubs, but rather than gold eyes, like all wolves were supposed to have, the wolf's eyes were a blue/grey. "Cloud-sama?" the voice asked again as a wind picked up around the wolf, creating a tunnel before it suddenly faded to reveal a girl of about 13, with brown hair falling in choppy layers halfway down her back. Her eyes were wide. "No way...you're...you're not human?"

"You aren't?" Cloud asked, as shocked at the sight of Patience as a wolf, his kitsune ears drawn back.

"Onii*!" Patience called behind her. After a moment, a large brown wolf appeared next to her. "Did you hear, Onii?"

"I saw." said a soft voice, and Cloud felt his heart leap. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, a male about his age of 17 stood beside Patience, beautiful brown hair falling in similar choppy layers about his pale face and his eyes blue/grey as well, although his eyes were more blue and Patience's were more grey.

"Leon." Cloud breathed as he watched the male.

"Cloud." the male said, nodding once, and lacing an arm protectively around Patience. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you that." Cloud answered, looking between Leon and Patience, eyes wide in disbelief. There was no way. He had fallen asleep and his mind had somehow subconsciously made a dream where the person he was in love with was able to be his, and he was going to wake up any second because of a forest animal or something. Yeah, that was it. This was all some weird dream where he could actually have what he wanted, and it wouldn't be taken away from him. That made way more sense at this point than Leon and Patience being wolf demons not humans. They smelled so human all the time, they had to be. The only real explanation was if they were somehow able to hide their real scent, but Cloud had never met anyone able to do that, ever. He couldn't hide his scent from others of his kind, let alone wolf demons or any other animal demon. So how would Leon and Patience be able to do it? That made no sense to, so he closed his eyes extremely tight and shook his head really fast. _'All a dream.'_ he told himself. _'When I open my eyes, there won't be anyone there and I'll wake up.'_ But when he opened his eyes, Leon and Patience still stood before him, watching him. He realized it was no dream when Patience giggled softly.

"He doesn't think it's real, Onii." she said, smiling softly.

"Quiet, Patience." Leon told the girl, looking down long enough to give his sister a stern look before looking back up into bright blue eyes. "I can assure you, Cloud, this is no illusion. Patience and I are in fact demons. And by the looks of it-" he cut himself off before vanishing from Patience's side and appearing in front of Cloud, raising a hand to gently touch the pale blond fox ears still atop Cloud's head. "So are you."

"But how...?"

"We were born that way." Leon answered.

"No...you both smell human. How can you be demons?" Cloud asked.

"We had to learn how to hide our scent." Patience said softly. "There were hunters after us, so we had to learn, and fast." She appeared next to the two boys. "I guess that even after our trackers were no longer an issue, we just forgot not to hide it." She looked up at her brother with a smile. "Habitual thing, I guess?"

"It would appear so, Imoto." Leon answered.

"So then...are you two really siblings?" Cloud asked, staring into Leon's face as the male called Patience 'little sister'.

"Yes, Patience is my real sister. We separated when we came here to confuse the hunters. It worked, and they left for good. Then we were able to find each other, and since then, Patience is under my constant protection."

"Which is odd seeing as I went without it for 2 years." Patience said in her soft, adorable voice that Cloud had grown accustomed to hearing from the girl. He considered her a sister in every way. Maybe...maybe he could claim her as a sister-in-law...he stopped breathing for a second as a blush ran across his cheeks. _'Don't be stupid, Cloud.'_ he told himself silently.

"You know, it's not all that weird, Patience." he said, smiling gently at the girl. "He was probably worried about you when you were apart."

Patience nodded. "I know he was, because I worried for him, too. But I know he has his own reasons for doing things anyway, so I try not complain." she shrugged, then blinked and looked at Leon a moment as something seemed to pass between the siblings that made Patience hint a smile. "Uhhmm.." she looked down, then up. "Maybe I should go, Onii?" She tilted her head, causing her hair to fall into her face, making her look like some angel in a manga Cloud had read before.

"If you wish, Patience." Leon said, a faint smile barely quirking his lips. "I'll stay here with Cloud for a little bit, but you better be home."

"I will be, Onii. Where else would I go, jeez?" Patience rolled her eyes, hugged Cloud, then her brother before vanishing silently into the trees.

Cloud stared at where the girl had disappeared, eyes still showing his blatant disbelief at the fact that Leon was a demon like he was. The sudden surge of emotions rattling in his head made him confused but excited all at once. Surely he was dreaming. He had to be! That was the only explanation in his head. But soon doubts were washed out as possibilities between himself and Leon came to mind. Enthralled by the images in his mind, his shuddered a little and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, quirking a brow as he watched the blond.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, why?" Cloud asked, looking at the brunette. He inhaled sharply as the brunette took a step closer and linked an arm at his waist. "Leon?"

"You're lying, Cloud. I know that look. What's wrong?" the brunette insisted.

Cloud's head spun. It wasn't intimate per-say, but Leon was holding him. He felt his pulse speed up and it made him a little dizzy. "Would you let me go, please." He struggled to breath, and his body was reacting to Leon's body heat in ways he'd hate himself for later, he was sure. But as he looked up into Leon's eyes, he stopped breathing as for the first time in the 5 years he'd known the male, Leon smiled at him. It was a mischievous, knowing look that made Cloud want to faint where he stood. Good gods, the male was even sexier when he smiled!

"It's me, isn't it?" Leon asked as he pulled Cloud closer so that their chests were touching before releasing Cloud and stepping back. "Walk with me, if you will, please." he said.

Cloud blinked, taking a moment to breathe before answering. "Yeah, sure." he answered. He followed quietly, the two walking in serene silence, the only audible sounds being the animals in the trees and the river running by them. Every once and a while, he would look up and stare at Leon a moment before looking back down at where he was going. The half moon made the brunette's hair shimmer and blue/grey eyes shined just as well. Perhaps it was the moon itself that seemed to put Leon in a tranquil mood. Normally, Leon was a silent, protective person, not open to much conversation. _'That would make sense.'_ Cloud realized. _'He is a wolf demon, after all.' _

"Have you accepted it, yet?" Leon asked, breaking the silence as he stopped walking.

"What?"

"That Patience and I aren't human." Leon affirmed, tilting his head.

"Yeah...it was just. A little bit of a shock." Cloud assessed, smiling softly.

"Well, that's good." Leon returned the small smile and turned to look at the river. "Did you know that the founders of the town once called this the river of confessions"

"River of confessions?" Cloud repeated, blinking.

"That's right." Leon replied. "It's said that even the most cold-hearted of criminals would confess their crimes if they sat right next to or fairly near to the river." He sat beside the riverbank and watched the moon glitter on the ripples.

"Do you...believe that, Leon?" Cloud asked, stepping closer and looking down at the brunette.

"I'm not sure..." Leon trailed, looking up at Cloud before patting the ground beside him. "Please, sit down." Cloud obeyed and sat beside the male. "What about you, Cloud? Do you believe it?"

"Well, it depends." Cloud said, blushing a little as he realized that he'd been sitting beside the river when he'd really accepted the fact that he was in love with a human. He looked up to see that Leon was staring t the sky. "Does the moon calm you, Leon?" he asked before he could stop himself. Something had compelled him to ask the question, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Yes, Cloud. The moon is a good source of reason for wolf demons." Leon replied. "It's a big part of how we stay calm in battle and we're able to concentrate on what we're doing."

"You sound as if you've fought a lot in your life."

"Haven't you?" Leon asked, looking at the blond.

"Well, yeah..." Cloud answered. "But I'm a fox, Leon. There's a great difference between wolves and kitsus." he explained.

"Only if one sees it that way." Leon said, leaning close to the blonde despite the blonde's obliviousness.

"Well, the moon is a comforting thing, but still...is it...a source of strength as well?" Cloud looked down, blond hair falling into his eyes.

Leon reached up and brushed the bangs back, leaning in just enough to whisper into Cloud's ear. "If not the moon, why not a wolf?"

Cloud froze. "Wh-what?" he stammered, pulling away from Leon to stare at the brunette in surprise.

"If not the moon, why not a wolf?" Leon reiterated the question, watching Cloud.

"What are you talking about, Leon?" Cloud asked, blushing at what he was getting from the words.

"Exactly what you're thinking." Leon answered, once more moving closer to Cloud, this time holding Cloud close to him as he gently laid his lips against the blonde's before dipping down to kiss the pale flesh of Cloud's neck, gaining an undeniable moan of pleasure from the blond. "Cloud," he breathed as he pulled his lips from Cloud's neck. "I want to be your strength. I want you to feel for me the way I feel about you." he whispered, his tone almost pleading but at the same time, it was filled with longing.

"Leon..." Cloud managed as he felt his body react to words and the intimate touch he was under. "How do you feel?" he asked, which seemed to catch the brunette off guard because Leon's hold loosened and he pulled away to look into Cloud's eyes.

"What?" he asked, his tone adding to the obvious shock in his face.

"How do you fell towards me? Because I... love you." Cloud chanced, reaching up to pull Leon down int a passionate kiss. He was met with an instant response by Leon pressing deeper into the kiss and forcing him to lay back on the grass. He became lost in the contact between them, moaing into the kiss with a heated passion that echoed Leon's. At last, Leon got the strength to pull away and grin down at the blond.

"I love you, too, Cloud." he whispered, capturing Cloud's lips once more.

Cloud smiled into the kiss and held Leon close. _'This really is the river of confessions'_ he thought as the moon sparkled down on them, reflecting the intense happiness the couple was feeling.

* * *

><p>OMG! I love the ending to this! I totally didn't like the beginning and then right about the time Patience left I was like "OMG, WHAT IF-!" And totally went off on a tangent and here is the end result!<p> 


End file.
